


You don't own me

by StilesHale91



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Bloodplay, Character Death, Circus, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Humiliation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Plushophilia, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles has Tourette's Syndrome, Stuttering, Torture, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	

“Why are you still nervous Scott?” Stiles grinned as he watched how his best friend was walking up and down while he kept rehearsing the same few lines. “Because all those eyes will be fixed on me, I never wanted to become a performer.” “Come on Scotty, once you show those sharp fangs, claws and those red eyes, everyone in the audience goes crazy for you.” “Yeah….though I’m not sure I’m enjoying it….wish you’d be on stage with me.” Scott commented then snickered a little along with Stiles as Elsa’s shouting could be heard out of the big tent where she was having her rehearsal. “I’m not weird enough for the stage, but enough of a freak to be an outcast from the outside world.” Stiles jerked his head right a few times before he smiled over at his best friend, he never wanted to put his sadness or problems on anyone. Stiles smiled even with the kind of past he had. “Don’t use that word, you’re not a freak.” As Scott hugged the brunette boy to himself Stiles’ head jerked a few more times before he eventually stepped back, then walked over to the old trailer where he and Scott were living for a few months now. “Hey, do you know where’s Elsa?” Stiles’ cheek turned reddish immediately once he heard the sweet voice then smiled once he looked at the boy to whom it belonged. “Wha wha…on…on the stage. Didn’t you hear …wha wha…her shouting?” Stiles grinned but was nervous, especially around Jimmy, what made those strange vocal and motor tics of his even worse. “Well guess she’s in a bad mood then, she’s quite a drama queen.” Jimmy shook his head before he shot one glance at Stiles before he left towards the big tent. “Wha..wha..” Stiles frowned as he began to shrug quite intensively then he rushed up inside the trailer. Since the very first day him and Scott arrived to the circus Stiles fell for Jimmy Darling, he enjoyed watching him rehearsing jiggling with balls or other objects, no matter what the other was doing Stiles felt like he was falling in love with the boy more and more, day after day. However he tried his best to suppress and keep it away from everyone, except Scott, but soon it became clear for them that however accepting this new community was, they despised homosexuals. It didn’t break down Stiles’ devotion towards Jimmy even if the other was clearly into girls. He didn’t understand what was wrong about his attraction towards the handsome boy, but it comforted him, that at least Scott was supporting him, just as in everything. “…Tonight we’ll perform, and you want a new number now?! Out of the question dear boy!..” Stiles tilted an eyebrow as he heard how Elsa was arguing with someone then as he walked back to the tent, then peeked in as he pulled the sidewall apart a little bit he was surprised to see Jimmy up on the stage, especially when he began to sing. Stiles held his eyes intently on Jimmy while his heartbeat was speeding up along with the song’s rhythm. He knew it was wrong to flatter himself that he’d ever have a chance at Jimmy, but still he couldn’t help falling in love with him even more than he already was. Stiles felt the goosebumps that ran along his skin once Jimmy gave himself fully to the song, he loved his small sort of dance, also how that hot curly fringe of his was moving along with his movements. Stiles sighed a bit shaky as he imagined how wonderful those unique hands of Jimmy would feel like on his skin. Stiles was about to sneak away once Jimmy stopped singing however he couldn’t control the sound that broke out of him. “Wha…wha..wha…” Stiles bit onto his lower lip tightly as if he could make it stop that way. “Looks like our doggy was fond of your singing…” Elsa commented with the usual bitterness in her voice as she turned towards Stiles and crossed her legs. “Don’t call him that.” Stiles was surprised when Jimmy said that because he never really thought he’d matter at all to the boy. “Why not? All he’d need a furry tail and big ears…” “Enough!” Jimmy snapped at Elsa as he jumped down from the stage and held his threatening look at her. “That boy is bringing us no income but still he’s eating our food, gets free accommodation!” Elsa shouted back and chuckled slightly as Stiles gave out more noises, also his body tics became more intense. “He’s helping us behind the stage, he does the cooking and tidying regularly. Leave him alone Elsa, oh and accept it, I will sing this song tonight.” Stiles held his eyes on Jimmy as he was his own hero while he was following the boy with his eyes who left the tent in anger. Stiles crossed his eyebrows at Elsa. “You know nothing about me.” 

Despite of everyone’s frustration Scott, the werewolf guy was relieved when it turned out the audience consisted of only two people, however Elsa was content as those two bought up all the tickets, otherwise she would have cancelled the performance of course, because nothing was as important as money for her. Stiles didn’t have the opportunity at all to watch the performances because of the lot of work he had with the performers, also to get everything ready behind the stage. Once it was over Stiles grabbed up a broomstick as he walked out to the now empty stage, he was too deep in his own thoughts to notice that the two members of the audience were still in the tent. “Did you like the performance, Dandy?” “It was okay. I got a bit bored mother, I’m actually still quite bored, and we both know where that leads to…” “Wha….wha…” Dandy raised his eyes onto the stage once he heard the strange voice. “Are you a freak too?” The well-dressed rich guy asked without any emotion in his voice tone as he stepped towards, then up onto the stage. “I-I…wha wha…” Stiles grunted annoyed what made things even worse as now his head jerked a few times. “I am..bu….but I’m not a wha…wha….wha…per…performer.” Stiles gasped as the neatly combed guy front of him took the broom out of his hand before he dropped it on the floor, his cheek turned pale once he felt how the other held onto his chin lightly. Stiles was frustrated how the other was staring at him so shamelessly, it was worse than in any other cases as the boy’s tics enhanced because of how uncomfortable he felt. “You intrigue me. What’s your name?” “Take your hands off him.” Stiles felt slightly relieved once he heard his best friend’s voice, then he took a step back from the older guy. “The show is over mister.” Scott mumbled as he gently squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “Everything is okay?” Stiles nodded however he kept his eyes on the guy in the blue suit. “No. I feel like it actually started just now.” Dandy smirked as Stiles gave out more vocal tics, also he watched his body’s jerking in amusement. “I want him mum.” “Of course Dandy. Where’s the director of the circus?” “Are you kidding? He’s not some object what you can get.” Scott growled, also his red eyes glared at the two. “Easy big guy.” Elsa said as she patted Scott’s back then stepped up to them. “I’m Gloria Mott, and we’d like to buy this boy. I’m eager to give all the money you ask in change for him…” “Are you crazy?! Elsa tell them to fuck off!” Scott huffed. “10 000 dollars.” Elsa said with a smirk on her face however everyone looked surprised when Dandy interrupted. “Give her 40 000 dollars, this boy worth it.” Dandy said as he smiled towards Stiles who held tight onto Scott’s hand. “Deal.” Elsa chuckled then frowned when Scott growled at her. “Oh stop it! He brings no income for us! I will be able to do renovations, hire more talented performers.” “You don’t even know these people!” Scott snapped back then tilted his head as the strange guy’s mother began to talk now. “Stiles would have everything he needs, all the food he likes, new clothes, whatever he wants, we have all the money to provide a happy life. And my Dandy is a real sweetheart, I’m sure they would really enjoy each others' company.”

 

Stiles was allowed to spend the night at the circus, but he wasn’t able to sleep at all. He felt horrible that he will be living at somewhere else, far from Scott and from Jimmy. He was sitting at the stairs of his trailer while Scott was laying somewhere on the field totally wasted. The brunette boy sighed sadly because he felt like finally he belonged to somewhere. He looked up as he heard Jimmy was arguing with Dot, then wrapped his arms around his own legs as the boy was stepping up towards him. “I heard you’ll be leaving us…trust me you’re lucky to leave this shithole.” Jimmy gulped from his beer, before he sat down on the stairs beside Stiles. “You didn’t belong here anyway. I mean, you’re not like us.” “You’re quite wrong ab…wha…wha…about th-that.” Stiles scooted a little farther as he didn’t mean to break the glass or push Jimmy with one of his unwanted tics. “I don’t get it.” Jimmy gulped the rest of the beer down before he tossed it away. “Tell me. I’d like to know more about you.” Jimmy asked. Stiles wouldn’t share it with anyone else, not even Scott knew about these things but he trusted Jimmy, he loved him. He felt like maybe this would be the last time they’d see each other so he thought he’d share his past with Jimmy. “I was just like any other kids, I wha…wha… played, ate ice cream, rode on a bike, but it all changed when I turned seven. The doctor said I’m only doing these voices and moves to get wha..wha…wha… attention, entertain the other kids. I remember how the kids at my school tied a dog mask to my face, the teachers just laughed..wha. They didn’t allow me to use the toilet, they said they’ll take me to the school’s backyard to do it beside a tree like other dogs do. I was trying wha…wha… to hold it back, but I ended up peeing myself…they put a wha..wha… collar after a while around my neck, held me on a leash. I was trying to fight against them, but it was useless, unless I wanted wha…wha.. to be choked by them, they put the collar tighter around my neck if I wasn’t obeying them. I was scared wha….wha..wha.. to tell my father, he was having his own problems…my mother. My mother was very ill, she saw things…she was hallucinating….my dad kept being there for her whenever he could….However one night when I came home with wha…wha..wha… the dark bruises on my neck and cheek, also with bleeding nose, he took me out of school. My father was a good man, he tried to be as patient as he could with me, but I think all his patience was spent on my mother. The priest forbid us to attend wha…wha… the mass on Sundays, because he said I’m evil for interrupting it with my weird noises, he said it’d be negotiable if he’d call an exorcist to us, but dad thankfully didn’t go along with that. I was wha…wha… breaking things at home of course not on purpose or I was doing these weird voices, what also upset my mother….one night my father just had enough. It was too much pressure on him, I was taken away to a mental hospital. I wouldn’t have wha…wha..wha..thought things would get worse than they were at the school. I was getting shock therapies till I blacked out or threw up, I lost counting how many times wha… they did that to me. I was tied to a wheelchair securely during wha..wha.. the day, also I had a gag tied to my mouth. The psychiatrist said if I’ll stop wha…wha… making these voices and stop moving my body like an abnormal he’d take the gag out, also I would be untied….of course it didn’t happen…I tried so hard really…to hold back the barking or to stay still, but the harder I tried the more intense it broke out of me. I spent horrible years wha…wha… in there. Dr. Thredson made experiments on me, he called it motivation recovery. No matter what kind of sick, or wha…wha… disgusting things he threatened me with I cannot keep the voices or body jerking back…I was punished, whipped, tied out on chains for days, had to stand on a chair till I collapsed, ice cold baths, boiling hot baths, enemas, and then one day wha….wha…. it just turned even worse. A new patient arrived, I think he pushed his teacher off the school’s window wha…wha…wha… then beat up some of his classmates. I wasn’t afraid of him for what he’s done, knowing what my school was like, on one side I even understood him. Moreover he wasn’t laughing wha…wha…wha… at me or afraid either, he spent his days beside my wheelchair. He had such a great talent at making up stories wha…wha… and telling them with such excitement that I saw it all front of my eyes. He often took me…wha.. for little walks as he pushed my wheelchair. He’s found a quiet corner at one of the corridors where he usually took us then took my gag out of my mouth. Those moments were like heaven what made me forget that we were actually in the deepest pit of hell. His name was Liam, we were wha…wha… little but we fell in love. He was beautiful, shining blue eyes, blonde locks…apart from the torturous treatments we both were getting, we were happy for those wha…wha…wha… hours when we were on our own, talking, holding our hands, giving small pecks onto each other’s lips….but then it all ended when Dr. Thredson wha…wha… saw us. We were locked away for a week with no food and barely any water, then he sent us to the hospital’s priest…Liam…wha…wha..wha…he was so young and innocent…but that monster priest broke wha..wha…wha…him into pieces…my punishment was to just sit and watch..I was tied out wha…wha… to a chair, he said if I close my wha…wha…eyes he’ll kill Liam…He raped him…again wha..wha… and again…Liam was bleeding and begged him to stop but wha..wha…wha… he didn’t he said he has to be cleaned from his sinful thoughts….there was a sort wha….wha… of big bowl with sacred water…..and….and he….he held Liam’s head under the water till he…oh my God…” Stiles covered his face as he broke out into tears, then snuggled to Jimmy as he hugged him tightly to himself. “He killed him, then I was thrown back into my room with Liam’s corpse…I wanted to kill myself, but I wanted to revenge him, I saw no limits that why shouldn’t I…however wha…wa…then I was taken out of the hospital when I turned ten…by my father. My wha..wha…mother died…she jumped off of our rooftop. Then I had two nice years with him, he protected me from everyone, but then his heart stopped wha…wha… beating on one day. After that I ended up at an orphanage, that’s where I met Scott, the wha…wha… other kids didn’t talk to him, but still they didn’t dare to hurt him either. I thought his claws and fangs looked awesome…back then he couldn’t really wha….wha….control his transformation so others didn’t come near him, just me. We had a poor life in there, with starving, illnesses but when we turned eighteen we were free. My first wha…wha…wha…phone call was to the mental hospital…but I was informed that the priest deceased a year ago in pneumonia…I just wished that wha…wha… he suffered…and still hope he did…we tried to find work for ourselves, but then we eventually ended up here..” Stiles looked up at Jimmy who was gently stroking his back while he listened to him silently. “I won’t let that rich kid take you away.” “It’s fine Jimmy…I…I really can’t do much here…I might wha…wha…enjoy my new life…I’m not going to a prison, mental house or orphanage but to a big wha..wha…wha…. house where I’ll have everything…That boy’s maybe nice…But I won’t forget you Jimmy…you were really dear to me.” Stiles commented quietly before he eventually stood up. “I better start packing…the sun is rising.” 

 

“Don’t cry, that’ll make me really upset, and you surely wouldn’t want that.” Dandy said as he wiped the tears off Stiles’ cheek before he stepped onto the gas pedal. Stiles looked back at the camp, his best friend as he was waving to him. It hurt him that Jimmy didn’t come out to say goodbye to him but eventually he was dragged out of his thoughts when Dandy turned on the radio. “We’re gonna have so much fun.” “..wha…wha..” Dandy grinned towards the brunette boy then cast his eyes back on the road. “You’ll get pretty clothes, you have a nice body, slim and seems to be soft..also..” “Wha…wha…wha….sorry…” Stiles jerked his head a few times as Dandy cast his eyes on him. “I’m…I’m not doing this on purpose I…wha…wha…can’t control it…it’s like an…wha…wha…itch..” “Wow, I know the feeling. I feel the ‘itch’ for something too.” Dandy smirked then once he parked down with his car he gently squeezed the boy’s cheek. “I don’t care what sounds you’re making I think it’s adorable.” Dandy shrugged then pressed a peck onto Stiles’ cheek before he got out of the car and waited for the boy to join him. “You’ll love it, my room is the best!” Stiles didn’t really know what to feel, confused, scared, excited? So far Dandy didn’t seem like a bad guy at all, but nice actually. "Good morning Mrs. Mott…” “Ah..don’t even bother about my mother, from now on it’s only you and me.” Dandy grinned and hurried up the stairs with Stiles, then once they were inside the room he wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind. “So, what do you think?” “I…wha…wha…it looks great…so unique.” Stiles smiled however felt a little uncomfortable as Dandy was close to him like that. “What do you want to play with? With some of my plushies or the toy train? Oh no no no! Wait! First of all…” Dandy walked front of Stiles as he ran his eyes on the boy’s dusty weary red hoodie and dirty pants. “Wha…wha…wha…” “First we’ll get rid of these and Dora will measure you.” Stiles gasped as Dandy grabbed onto his hand and was pulled after the boy to the maid of the house. Dandy then left them on their own till Dora would measure him. “You better be careful with him. He’s a dangerous boy.” “I..wha…wha…I’ll be fine…” Stiles felt a bit hurt from the look she gave him when he was making those noises, so Stiles tried his best to stay still so the measuring would stop as soon as possible. Once he had his clothes back on and walked out he gasped when Dandy wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on top of his head. “Red looks good on him…” “Wha…wha…wha…” “…so get him a lot of reddish stuff Dora, oh and black too, everything, buy him a lot of things. I want have everything he wants.” Stiles couldn’t say he wasn’t a bit scared from Dandy’s way too excited, bit childish behavior, but it felt nice that Dandy tried to make him happy. 

 

Stiles was running his eyes a bit unsure on his new outwear, the tight red trousers, with matching red waistcoat, blue shirt, and a black silk scarf around his neck. He wasn’t sure if it looked good on him but from Dandy’s reaction it seemed that he was really fond of his new outwear. Stiles liked Dandy’s white trousers and shirt with the black waistcoat, with a silk scarf, but he just wasn’t sure this style fitted him as well but if Dandy liked it then he thought he could get used to it. Stiles held his eyes on Dandy as the other used some product on his hair to make it look like Dandy’s. “There.” Dandy smirked then once he put the small comb away he crawled over to pick up a zebra plushie and a giraffe one. “Which one do you want?” “The zebra.” Stiles answered and grinned when Dandy handled it to him. “What will we…wha…wha…play with them?” Stiles asked as he held onto the zebra. “Have you ever seen a cat mating with a dog?” Stiles’ cheek turned red especially when Dandy moved his giraffe’s head to his zebra’s bottom. “I..wha…wha…haven’t…” “I love animals. I mean they don’t care about any stupid rules, they fuck whoever they feel like to fuck. It doesn’t matter what species, or genres.” Stiles gulped as Dandy now placed his giraffe on top of his zebra from behind. “This toy sucks though.” Stiles furrowed his brows and watched Dandy while his head jerked a few times. “They’re lacking of genitals.” “Dandy!” “What?” “You’re silly.” Stiles giggled then gasped as the other lightly hit him with the giraffe. “You know I’d kill others who call me silly, but I’ll spare..” “Wha…wha…” “..your life, because you’re too adorable.” “Gosh Dandy.” Stiles snickered then hit the boy with his zebra. “You ruined my hair!” Stiles chuckled and was about to get up but Dandy pulled him back on the ground so he tried to crawl away while Dandy was hitting him lightly with the giraffe. Stiles found the situation quite absurd but still he began to chuckle and looked up at Dandy once he crawled on top of him. “Wha…wha…wha…” “You’re so sweet. I might just eat you up.” Stiles giggled especially when Dandy lightly began to bite into his cheek, however he stopped when the door opened up. “Oh God, I wish I wouldn’t have seen this.” Dora rolled her eyes as she looked at the two young men. “Dinner is ready.” Dandy pushed himself up from the ground then glared at Dora. “Next time, knock.” “Oh I will, if I don’t want to have nightmares from the things I’ve seen in this room.” “Shut up Dora!” Dandy frowned then ignored her further words as he instead turned back to Stiles and helped him up from the floor. “I ordered her to cook us all kinds of food, so you can pick whatever you prefer, what’s your favourite food?” “I..don’t really…wha…wha…wha… know. I ate anything what I got so far.” Dandy looked amused by the answer then lead the boy to the kitchen, where Stiles’ eyes widened from the huge amount of food on the table. “My…god..” “Eat anything you want to.” Stiles after a little hesitation picked all the food that looked really delicious for him then sat down beside Dandy. He found the Dandy’s baby bottle a bit odd, but didn’t comment anything about that. 

He agreed on that Dandy was a bit different than other but so was he, so Stiles was getting really fond of his company. Especially as Dandy took him to many places where Stiles didn’t even dare to imagine going. That period of time was like Stiles got his childhood back, till one day when after Dandy had performed a play for Stiles on his own little stage at their room sat down on the floor beside Stiles. “Did you like it?” “I always love it when you’re singing or..wha…wha…acting for me.” Stiles smiled however his eyes widened when Dandy leaned in and kissed him on the lips, however his surprise didn’t last too long because he kissed him back quite eagerly. Dandy held his eyes on Stiles as he pulled back a little then got up from the floor as he began to strip down to his white briefs. He kicked all his plushies into one corner before he walked back to Stiles then pulled him up as he continued to kiss him, while he was taking the boy’s clothes off as well, it didn’t bother Dandy that their kissing was sometimes interrupted by the boy’s tics or that his head jerked. He hugged the boy to himself once he was in his white briefs and nothing more. “Your skin is so smooth, just like mine…we’re beautiful together.” The brunette boy panted when he felt how Dandy removed both of their underwear what dropped down till their ankles. Stiles gasped when Dandy picked him up onto his arms then was carefully placed down on the big pile of push toys. Dandy’s body was beautiful, Stiles loved his slim shapes, his pretty curved thighs, he wanted to be with the boy, and didn’t feel bad about Jimmy. He remembered clearly how the boy never showed any interest towards him, so he didn’t see why should he keep himself for him. Stiles bit onto his lower lip as Dandy began to stroke his long erection. “You’re so big…wha…wha…” “Mmmm I’m gonna fuck you so hard sweetheart.” Dandy smirked then after a few strokes he fell on top of Stiles where he began to kiss and suck at his neck while he was rubbing his cock against Stiles’ erection. Stiles moaned up loud when Dandy thrust his cock inside him, because it was incredibly painful. “Yeah, scream, it turns me on even more.” Dandy groaned as he grabbed tightly onto Stiles’ shoulder and began to hump him needily. Stiles was moaning from the intense pain inside him, however he wondered what happened when out of a sudden Dandy panted too and stopped moving. “Fuck…no…no..no! I didn’t wanted it this quick!” Dandy cussed as he pulled his cock out of Stiles then stood back up. “It’s your fault, you’re way too beautiful and just so damn delicious that you made me cum right away!” Dandy puffed out his cheeks as he was walking up and down then eventually lied back down beside Stiles who stared at him quite confused and beside his vocal tics he didn’t say a word. “We’ll do it differently…fuck look what you’re doing..” Dandy panted as he kissed Stiles on the lips and pulled the boy’s hand onto his length. “I’m rock hard for you but I just hit my orgasm.” Dandy licked at Stiles’ neck while he slipped a finger inside Stiles’ hole, Dandy glanced down as he felt some extra wetness, way more than his load should be, then he grinned as he saw that Stiles was slightly bleeding. “Mmm you couldn’t handle my big size.” Dandy mumbled into the boy’s ear, while he bit on it lightly. Stiles held his big brown eyes on Dandy who ran his bloody finger along his own chest and smirked as he just now noticed how bloody his cock was as well due to Stiles’ bleeding. “Why aren’t you hard too, hmmm?” Dandy asked as he slipped his hand onto Stiles’ cock what he began to stroke slowly. “It hurt..Dandy when you…wha…wha…” “I know but I can’t help it that I’m this big darling.” Beside that Dandy was just way too impatient to waste his time with foreplay, but it was a better excuse for him, he’d not have admitted that he had no more than an average size whatsoever. “Roll on your side.” Dandy said before he rubbed his bloody cock against the boy’s crack then all around his pale ass cheeks to make them all marked with blood. “Are you ready for me?” Dandy said as he was already sliding his hard cock back inside Stiles’ hole. “Yes…” Stiles mumbled anyway and closed his eyes down as he felt how Dandy began to rub the slit of his cock. “Ah…yes…wha…wha…” Stiles bit onto his lower lip as he pushed his bum back against Dandy’s cock. “I’d do anything for you.” Dandy rubbed his nose against Stiles’ neck while he was thrusting his cock in and out of him, occasionally Dandy reached down to dip his finger into the remained blood so he could rub it all over his own face, and suck it off. “I’d kill for you.” Stiles moaned as Dandy began to rub his cock for him faster, he didn’t react on the other’s words, he thought Dandy only said all this in the heat of the moment, what he actually found quite hot. Stiles began to feel close to his orgasm, from the way Dandy was kissing his neck, how he was fucking him hard, moreover the way he played with his cock, it was making him so turned on. “Ah…Dandy…” “Yes. Let it go baby boy.” Dandy grinned and bit harshly onto Stiles’ neck as he began to fuck the boy harder, and smirked when Stiles’ cum dripped onto his hand, also saw how it squirted all over the boy’s chest, and at some plush toys. “Beautiful…” Dandy grinned then he pulled out a fluffy brown teddy bear what he handled to Stiles and pushed the boy onto his back. “Hold onto it.” Dandy smiled as he held his eyes on Stiles who was covered in cum and blood with the cute teddy bear between his arms. Stiles moaned when Dandy entered him again, so he held tighter onto the plushie due to the slight pain. The tics Stiles was having wasn’t putting off Dandy at all, just turned him on even more, he loved everything what was different than what was considered normal by others. “Dandy do you…wha…wha..wha…love me?” Stiles smiled as the older boy collapsed on his body with the fluffy teddy bear between them, and Dandy just moved his hip up and down with every thrust. “I do. You amaze me so badly.” Dandy smiled then held tighter onto Stiles then after a few more firm thrusts he came deep inside the boy. His body trembled into the second orgasm and moaned while he kissed Stiles on the lips slowly, tasting the boy with his tongue. “We should take a bath now.” Stiles nodded with a smile and gently stroked the boy’s bloody face before he they got up from the pile of plush toys. “We should play first.” “What game?” “Tag, you’re it.” Dandy chuckled as Stiles mumbled that it was no fair but still Stiles ran out after Dandy their bodies covered in blood but none of them cared much about it. “Come on catch me babe.” Dandy grinned as he began to run down the stairs. “I will! Wha…wha..” Stiles ran down the stairs as fast as he could then in the kitchen he grabbed onto Dandy from behind as he caught him. Stiles snickered blushed as Dandy pressed him against the wall and licked the blood off from his neck. “Holy God, what on earth you two are doing?! Seems like you found an insane psycho just like yourself Dandy.” Dandy glared towards Dora with a cold stare. “Do you think it scares me how you look at me? You’re sick, you should be locked away with your homosexual friend.” “Shut your mouth Dora!” “Or what? You can’t do anything.” “Wha…wha…wha…” Stiles held onto Dandy’s hand, what he was stroking gently with his thumb. “You should be ashamed of yourself Dandy, along with your barking friend….” “Dandy!” Stiles stared in shock as the boy within a second picked up a sharp knife and slit the maid’s throat up. “No one! No one can talk to you like this!” Stiles watched how the boy crouched down to the collapsed corpse and began to stab Dora’s chest multiple times. “Oh…my….Dandy…Dandy stop…” Stiles gasped and rushed to the boy as he gently hugged onto him from behind as he carefully pulled the boy back who eventually dropped the knife out of his hand. “You wha…wha… killed her….” “Of course I did. No one can talk to you like that!” Stiles held his eyes a bit scared on Dandy, but he knew the other just tried to stand up for him. “Boys! What did you do?!” The two of them turned towards Dandy’s mother who walked into the kitchen, and Stiles thought this would be the end of it, that the two of them will be locked into an asylum. 

That wasn’t what happened, Stiles witnessed how the two of them buried Dora in their garden, he wanted to leave. He knew Dandy did this for him, but he was scared, he sort of felt this wasn’t the first time Dandy has killed someone, and right then he thought back how the other said he’d kill for him, now he knew the other meant it literally. “You can’t leave! I won’t let you! You belong to me, we’ll get married and live together!” Stiles winced when Dandy threw an antique vase onto the floor as he was having a tantrum. “I’m gonna have a headache and that will result in bad things, I…I might go back to the circus and slaughter down your friends if you won’t marry me.” “No! I won’t let you Dandy! You …wha…wha…wha…you can’t hurt them! I don’t belong to you! I’m not your property!” Stiles huffed when Dandy grabbed onto his wrist and he slapped up the boy. “You don’t own me!” 

When he was hugged by Scott and some of the others Stiles wasn’t the same he knew that Scott could sense it on him but he decided if he would ever tell what happened he will share that with only one man. “I need to see Jimmy.” Stiles unwrapped Scott’s arms from him then began to walk towards the trailer what had ‘Lobster Boy’ written on its side. After he knocked on the door without waiting for any answer Stiles entered then cast his eyes on Jimmy who was sipping on a bottle of beer. “Why did you come back?” “Because of you.” “What do you mean?” Stiles’ breathing sped up as he was looking at Jimmy then walked up to him in a fast pace till he pressed his lips against the boy’s, he was expecting to be pushed away or be shouted at but the kiss was returned in a rather passionate way. “What is with your rich suitor?” “I’ve taken care of him…wha… wha…” Stiles smirked as Jimmy took his shirt off him, then moaned as he felt Jimmy’s lips on his nipple, while he dig his fingers into the boy’s dirty blonde locks. “What do you mean by that?” Stiles held onto Jimmy’s hand before he began to suck on Jimmy’s fingers, he grinned as Jimmy groaned from the view of it. “He wanted to kill you and all the others so I took care of him.” Stiles mumbled before he continued to suck on the boy’s finger, while he began to rub his ass against Jimmy’s lap. “Don’t tal…wha wha…wha…talk about him anymore, fuck me Jimmy, I’ve been…wha…wha…craving for this for so long.” Stiles gasped when Jimmy pinned him onto the bed then began to take off all his clothes, Stiles was glad to get rid of those rich clothes, and decided he’ll burn them up later on. “Did you kill him?” Jimmy asked while he was stripping out of his clothes. “Just so you know I’d not have blamed you for such. To be honest I hate the guy.” Stiles remained silent apart from his tics, and only opened his mouth when Jimmy crawled onto the bed and pressed his lips around his half hard cock. “I did.” Stiles answered quietly while he entwined his finger with Jimmy, placing his middle finger between the gap of Jimmy’s four fingers. “He told me..wha…wha…he was going to kill my friends, kill everyone here, he admitted how he killed others…he cut up his …wha…wha maid’s throat…when he tried to tie me out to his bed..wha …wha…I picked up his knife and stabbed him to death…his mother…ahhhh Jimmy..” Stiles groaned and stopped with the story as Jimmy easily deepthroated the boy then smirked as it made the other to shut up for a little while. “I want you to jerk me off with your hand Jimmy.” Stiles commented quietly before he continued with the story. “His mother..wha…wha…wha…opened in…then she wasn’t shocked at all. She cried but then she asked me…to…wha…wha…bu…bury the body in the garden, then she packed up some suitcases and left the house…” “It’s okay, you did no wrong by killing him.” Jimmy licked onto Stiles’ cock before he scooted up beside him then slowly began to wank the other boy. “Do you love me?” “Yes, I did from the first time I saw you Jimmy…” Stiles moaned as Jimmy began to jerk him faster with his fingers, then smiled as Jimmy leaned onto his back and pulled him on top of him. “Sit on my cock.” Jimmy said with a charming smirk, then after Stiles held onto the base of Jimmy’s cock he let the big sized dick slip inside his hole. “And do you love me wha…wha…Jimmy?” Stiles groaned as the boy began to thrust up inside him, while Jimmy didn’t stop jerking off his erection. “Yeah…you’re so beautiful…I was just an idiot for trying to suppress my feelings only because you’re a boy.” Stiles rested his palms on Jimmy’s chest while he began to ride on him faster till he began to squirt all over Jimmy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Jimmy when the boy grabbed onto him and pushed him under him on the bed as he continued fucking him like that. “I love you Stiles and I won’t let anyone to take you away from me, ever.” Jimmy began to kiss Stiles longingly while he came inside Stiles with some rough and deep thrusts.


End file.
